revanjonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Revan Jones
Revan Jones was born on Tatooine on the 4017th year and raised by his Mother Lilliy Jones and his Father Tiberius Karl Jones Until their unfortunate deaths. And latter Revan was raised by his Uncle Mark Samuel Jones after Tiberius's and Lilliy's deaths. Revan Lived in Mos Eisley until he was 17 and then moved to Ryloth shortly after his 17th birthday. Revan lived on Ryloth for 6 months before falling in love with a young 20 year old girl called Michelle that worked accross the street from him after 2 years they married and had a little girl called Maria. After 4 years on Ryloth Revan lost everything looking for a new meaning he headed to Hapes in a drunken rage, instead of finding violence Revan remembered his mandalorian teachings and joined the Royal Hapan Armed Forces looking for a purpose and honor in life and is still serving to this day. 'Discription' 6'7" with Dark Brown Hair, and a stylish buzz cut weighing 212 Ibs with a toned body. The tatoo of the krayt dragon he killed runs down his right arm making him easily recognisable. Although in combat he used to wears a full body mandalorian Heavy armour he named Ori'verda Or champion in the Mando'a language, this has since broken due to a mid air explosion involving a shuttle and several pirates. During his flight time in the Hapan Armed Forces he wears a standard Hapan Flight suit as his heavier armour was to big for the fighters of the RHAF. But on the ground he wears a Black and Blue Correllian Power Armour with the hapan emblem painted on the left shoulder pad and the wolf of House wolf on the abdomen piece of the armour. With his rank pips pinned to the coller of the armour. His Sword, Black Magic lays accross his back at all times, a gift from his wife on their anniversary. On the blade there are several inscriptions and symbols that revan has yet to translate. He keeps it to remind him of a better time and that even in darkness there is light. Black Magic Personality Revan is always loyal to those close to him, and would die for anyone of them. He enjoys being in the middle of the battle, the first one in and the last one out. While Revan has often been discribed as hotheaded and reckless he follows his orders to the letter and never questions his superiours. During social events Revan can be found in a quiet corner reading one of his many holonovels or by the bar having a quiet drink. While being quiet in public Revan's true side is only apparent in the closed off circle of the few friends he picks often being discribed by them as crazy, loud and stupid. Revan looks down on anyone he has not fought giving great respect to those he has, and greater respect to those who have beaten him. But never questions someones skills and still gives people enough respect that he wont insult them. One thing he can not stand is people starting on others for no reason often being arrested for beating up people for being annoying to others or bullying others. Revan understands the pains of command letting the few die for the many but refuses this as a solution to a problem and would eagerly sacrifice himself for his men and women under his command, being highly skilled at understanding the larger battle Revan quickly earned the trust of those under his command through the decisions he makes, and those underneath his officers for being a man of the people often setting aside several hours to roam the ship and listen to the problems of his crew and help them with their problems. While he puts his men and women through their paces and makes them train hard he knows when to let them rest and relax even outfitting his ship with a gym and recreation area. But when it come's down to the choice of sending men or women to fight he always leads, in his mind if he is down there fighting it means one less man or women are put in danger and are instead safely onboard the ship. Suffering many losses in his life Revan has made it his personal goal that no man or women is left behind, Ever. Family/Friends Revans family has revolved around death and sadness since the passing of his parents. His mother was killed during an imperial raid and his father lost like so many to the sands of tatooine. His uncle killed by a drunk soldier and his wife killed by mercenaries in cold blood. The only family he has left is his daughter but she has been missing since before he joined the RHAF. Although his old mandalorian teacher was very close to Revan, he suspects that his master was killed when he went back to Mandalore as exile's are rarly welcomed back with open arms. Revans brother disappeared shortly after Revan was born. Revan knew nothing about his brother other than his name was Daniel Malor Jones. Shortly after Revan joined the RHAF Daniel showed up and now serves on Revans ship the RSS Viator as its piolet. While not being family Revan saved a wookiee called Chal Kazzaaddik from slavers in one of the many spaceports surrounding Ryloth. After this, Chal swore a life debt to Revan and has been a loyal friend to Revan ever since. 'Early History' Born on Tatooine, in Mos Eisley his Father Ran a Hunting business and his Mother worked in a bar. Revan learned to hunt from his father and was taught to read and write from his mother. His father also taught Revan about the history of the galaxy. His father was fascinated by the old republic era, mainly the mandalorian wars and the jedi civil war that followed. During an imperial raid Revans mother was killed by imperial troopers and his father was killed during a hunting expedition to kill a legendary Krayt Dragon when Revan was eight. Only three of the hunters survived to tell the tale. After his parents where killed he was Raised by his uncle Mark Samuel Jones. Mark trained Revan to use a blaster and how to fly fighters and frieghters during his off time from working at the space port. But shortly after Revan turned 10 his uncle was killed by a drunk imperial soldier. A Mandalorian soldier turned up soon after Marks funeral he took Revan in and trained him in the ways of the mandalorians, the language, the culture and the fighting. When Revan Turned 14 his master decided to test Revan and see how much of the mandalorian teachings Revan had truly learned. Before the test Revan's master gave Revan a Beskar'gam armour suit. After packing ammo, wepons,water and supplies Revan and his Master set out to find a krayt dragon. Finding a large one far out in the desert Revan and his master tracked the beast for an entire week before finally killing the krayt dragon using only blasters and melee weapons. This took several hours and Revan was incredibly exhausted afterwards mistaking a bottle of Tihaar for water almost choking to death on the firey substance that burned his throat, Revan's master simply laughed and downed the bottle. After this Revan began to grow accustomed to the drink despite it's sour taste discovering that different fruits produced different tastes. At 14 he also began running with a gang stealing mostly, shortly after joining the gang he got into a fight with a rival gang at 12 against 3 the odds where not in his favor, although Revan managed to send 4 of them to the clinic for several weeks and the rest where knocked out and injured. This Gained him a good reputation with the other gangs and the gang leader Kyle, after Kyles death Revan took over at age 15 and ran the gang well even incorporating other gangs into his. But at 17 he decided to arm his gang for better protection he organised them to steal an imperial shipment of wepons but this caused a violent response with the wiping out many of the gangs member's. Revan paid for a shuttle to Ryloth and left swiftly leaving behind all of his friends and allies. On Ryloth Revan earned a living working as a bartender for many months, renting an apartment in the capital before falling in love with a girl called Michelle after 2 years they married and settled down in the outskirts of the city. The ended up having a little girl which they called Maria. During Revans time as a bartender a fight broke out and several local Twi'leks where beaten up and one latter died from his wounds outraged Revan tried to find those responsible but could not. He opened a fighting academy and began teaching people how to defend themselves. His reputation quickly grew and his fight academy had grown 200 strong in the first month with his first students staying on to teach others after he left. But things went from perfect to bad quickly Revan was forcefully recruited into a mercenary group the leader wanted Revan to help them raid the cargo ships that travelled the system, refusing to work for them they killed his wife, and tried to kill him too, realising it wasnt safe on Ryloth anymore Revan bought passage to Hapes and took Maria with him. Leaving Maria in capable hands of some well trusted mandalorians Revan payed a local smuggler to boast in the local cantina that he was being payed alot of credits to transport Revan and Maria in a cargo shuttle. Revan allowed the mercenaries to board the shuttle and let the auto pilot travel out over a desert on Ryloth, more of a badlands than a desert. Attacking the mercenaries Revan managed to kill seven of them easily with the protection of his Beskar'gam armour. Despite the ease of dispatching the first few mercenaries the final mercenary decided to take both their lives detonating the reactors core. The resulting explosion sent Revan plumeting to the ground from a 60m altitude. Revan was then unconcious for the next several weeks being sheltered by a mandalorian couple that where being protected by Revans deciples. Maria never left his side during this time, opon recovering Revan made a quick dash for the spaceport heading to the most remote sector of space he could find. Hapes. During the journey Maria was taken by the mercenary group, arriving on Hapes Revan had nothing left but a blaster and credits. His first stop was at a local cantina in the city of Basington drinking his sorrows away he eventually had enough of some smug soldier who was boasting about his first command and knocked the man out along with three others before being thrown in a cell for the night. Deciding drinking his sorrows away wasnt any life at all he joined the Royal Hapes Armed Forces at age 21. And went on to complete the Robin hood School quickly applying for a position in the Armed forces. Royal Hapan Armed Forces After Revan had lost all he had earned he joined the RHAF looking for a better life helping others. Being assigned to the 4th fleet after graduating Revan was given many tasks and soon took an intrest in others earning himself a reputation within the fleet, Shortly into his career he was promoted to Petty Officer for his excellant scanning work. But Revan disappeared suddenly one day leaving his commanding officers confused. To this day Revan has given no excuse to where he was although imperial reports place him on Tatooine during this time. After returning Revan was soon promoted again to Flight Officer. After an odd galactic shift Revan ended up scanning several systems for many days at a time spending weeks in hyper space. Due to the nature of the assignment Revan had no contact with his fellow fleet mates, and the cramped cockpit of the Y-wing often annoyed him to the point where he felt like turning the wepons systems online and targeting the nearest vessel. Shortly after ariving back at headquaters Revan was promoted to Wing Commander, After that Revan was given several long and demanding tasks to undertake using up much of his time, he was latter promoted to Ensign and took the first steps to command of his own capital ship. Shortly into his career as a Ensign Revan took leave to relax for a while but was quickly recalled to take place in a joint operation. After this operation was over Revan recieved a letter of comendation and a promotion to the Rank of Sub-Lieutenant, and is currently still serving with the RHAF to this day. Revan out of uniform at a hotel on Lorell Blue Moon Cantina Revan often enjoyed spending his free time in one of two places. The first was either Training or fighting. If Revan wasnt doing either of those he was drinking at the Blue Moon Cantina, depending on the patrons it was either a deadly battle or a peaceful drink. Revan met many people in the cantina and became friends with a few of them and occasionally made enemies. Revan's signiture drink to be seen with was the mandalorian Tihaar or a Corellian Ale, he was always one of the first to try to stop a fight, or the first in there. Galactic Rescue Ops Shortly after Revans promotion to Sub Lieutenant he met an extraordinary individual dedicated to helping others. His goal was to help the new comers to galactic exploration start off with everything they needed. Mouse Woodlake, Revan quickly became friends with Mouse and even learned to call the non-mandalorian vod(Brother). A rare thing for one such as Revan to call a non-mandalorian. Ships *''RSS Woodlake'' *''RSS Lupus Arctos'' *''RSS Lupus Irremotus'' *''RSS Lupus Lycaon'' *''RSS Viator''